The Fated Warrior
by Flamingo Dance Master
Summary: Son Gohan has faced many great adversaries. But is he ready to face the two most deadly challenges of all...high school, and a pretty girl!
1. The Saiyaman Saga! Reborn!

Alright. As this is my first story, let's get down to brass tacks and discuss the differences fom canon.

Actually, first let's denote my reasons from differing from canon.

I love the Dragonball universe. I love its characters, I love its plot lines, I love its bizarreness in general. My issue with it, is that sometimes I believe Akira Toriyama had trouble letting certain things go, or overcoming certain things. Like Goku as the main character; that's the big one, honestly. But there are other examples, including his rather glaring sexist characterizations in places. Full disclosure, I don't believe he WAS sexist. Just that he could occasionally write women in a sexist manner. I aim to try and give a different, more story based approach, as this story is not aided by any visuals.

Gohan and most of the Z Fighters have received a large power up. They are (relatively) far closer to Goku's ultimate power level, than they were in the anime/manga. Vegeta is probably the only one this really effects, excluding Gohan. Or, should I say, the one that will be the most notable. Chi Chi will also be rather stronger in this; definitely not up to their level, but still stronger than Videl or one of the regular fighters for sure. She mainly wants her sons to study, but since her husbands death she has done her best to honor his own wishes that his children be trained. I feel like Chi Chi received a bit of a character assassination, and I aim to mend that.

In that vein, Gohan has continued his training, and takes this great burden of being the ultimate defender of the plaet under his wing with exceptional seriousness. He is not a different character, however. Despite his greater amounts of effort and some of the trials I put him through, he is still Gohan. These trials have forged him, but he's sort of a simple guy despite his great intelligence. I feel that is so much more typical for most of the Son men. They may have been throught different circumstances, but they are still good men at heart, not divulging from their morals, really...

. . . .except for our Iron Man, Goku. He's going to be dealing with the loss of his family for 7 years due to his actions at the Cell Games- not to mention the decisions of the Kai's. It wasn't a choice to him; it was a burden placed upon his shoulders. He has grown weary of fighting the battles of the gods in these last years, and is itching to get to know his now older family.

So, on top of that, let's see what other differences there are!

The 'Dead Zone' movie is canon, with some changes.

The 'Tree of Might' movie is canon, but took place AFTER the return from Namek, and BEFORE Goku returned. Turles was defeated by Vegeta and Gohan (mostly Vegeta, though).

'The Return of BoJack was mainly fought by the secondary Z Warriors (Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin), as well as Piccolo and Vegeta fighting BoJack. Gohan came in and cleaned house with incredible ease and brutality. It sticks with him, and everyone who knows him is still a little weary of his power after the way he finished BoJack and crew. Except for Vegeta, who is still an adorable cretin.

Broly's first coming came to the planet Yardrat, while Gohan was learning the Instant Transition technique. Gohan tried to stop the enslavement of the Yardrat people, and mastered both the Instant Transmission and Super Saiyan 3 forms on planet while (having a massive amount of after-world help) defeating Broly.

The barriers separating the after-world from the material plane is incredibly weak, and a few of our main men do not respect the implications of that as deeply as they should.

This is going to be much different from the Saiyaman saga of old! I look forward to the challenge of introducing a new, more deeply character driven story into the series while attempting to keep said characters as true to their original selves as possible.

Now, get ready...for DRAGON BALL Z!


	2. First Day Blues!

The air was crisp and undisturbed around the grounds of Mount Paozu, in the wee hours of the morning. For miles and miles, the mist was undisturbed and pristine; the grass was perfectly dewie and verdant. Birds were singing and dinosaurs were attempting to ignore the the slowly rising sun with grumpy stubborness. All around the area was a purile example of exactly how a countryside should feel in the morning. An absolutely perfect picture that could not have even been painted.

And then it was shattered, by the bellow of a wild beast.

"GOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAN! WAAAAAKE UUUUUUP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!"

Gohan snapped from his pleasant and cherished slumber into an alertness that should be outlawed at this time of morning. He launched out of bed, and within seconds had his change of clothes in hand and was in the bathroom. Taking a shower and getting dressed happened in a little under 5 minutes and after that he was in the kitchen for breakfast. His mother still had her back to him, and clucked her tongue.

"About five minutes to get down. That's a good time, Son Gohan," she said, her voice a frightening mixture of amusement and irritation. "Your father never made it in under ten, and the way that Goten is still probably knocked out, neither will he."

"Errr, thanks mom!" Gohan replied with a grin made tense with apprehension. The rational side of his brain knew there was absolutely nothing his mother could feasibly do to him. He was an alien, and the most powerful being on the planet- and definitely for a ways beyond as well!

However, he was very much his fathers son, so rationality was almost never the winner in a battle of wills against Chi Chi. That frying pan should be considered a weapon of mass destruction.

Presently, said woman began to present him with absolutely sinnful amounts of food. Gohan set into it like a man possesed by the very essence of gluttony itself.

"My my, a little more adamant than usual today! That's saying something for one of you Saiyan's," Chi Chi observed with a titter, while Gohan wolfed his food down at an even greater speed than the sickening usual.

"Mmmmm! Don't you mean 'That's Saiyan somethin'!" Gohan exclaimed with glee, looking up to see-

-his mother giving him a look somewhere between revulsion and actual dissapointment. Gohan bashfully returned his full attention to his meal, nursing his wounded sense of humor.

They remained in comfortable silence for the next five minutes. Chi Chi continued to bring Gohan his breakfast in handheld banquet forms, and he sucked it down. It didn't take much longer to fill him up.

Smacking his stomach in contentment, he made his way towards the bathroom once more. "Excellent as always, mom!"

His shout came just before he closed the bathroom door. He brushed his teeth with the speed and precision granted to him by his Saiyan blood and years of training, and was done within a wink. He raced down the stairs, and began to search frantically. "Awwwwe man mom, have you seen my backpack around? I could have sworn I left it by the door..."

"You did," Chi Chi acknowledged with a slight eye roll. "Don't you remember? I told you yesterday that I was adding the finishing touches to your supplies!"

And with that, she produced his bag seemingly out of nowhere. Gohan stared for a moment, before giving his mother that huge Son smile and walking deliberately towards her. "Mom, you're the one with real powers around here."

She rolled her eyes fondly at her eldest son, and said, "Nevermind that I can kaioken, fly, and use my ki. No, it's the household skills that are the real wonder!"

He grinned at his mother and pulled her into a hug. She smiled back at him as they pulled away, with eyes that were now filled with emotion.

"Oh, Gohan...look at you. About to have your first day at the most prestigous school in the whole world, and you're still unmistakably your fathers son. Somewhere, out there, he is so proud of you he's fit to burst. He was always on about your inner power, but he always sounded so convicted when he told me that your greatest strength was your brilliant mind."

Gohan swallowed audibly, feeling himself swell at the praise. "I'm the son of Goku and Chi Chi," he declared with humility. "I will always be proud of that, and live up to the example you both set me."

His mother buried her face in his chest again and choked mildly. "You've more than lived up to his example. I rememb-"

"Gohaaan, I told you I'd wake up to see you leave!"

Mother and son both jumped mildly at the sound of the small voice, and turned to the diminutive figure at the edge of the stairs. Gohan was instantly struck, as always, by the eery similarities to their father. The messy hair, the facial features, the uncanny mannerisms. His mother let him go, and he swiftly scooped Goten into his arms. The young boy instantly reciprocated the embrace. He walked them both back over to his mother, who was smiling tenderly at her sons. Gohan so very much loved these little moments with his family; even if they weren't a whole unit, they could be an unbreakable one.

"I remember, squirt," Gohan cooed to little Goten in his arms. He could already feel the boy slacking back into blissful unconciousness. "You did a great job! Now rest up, and mom will have breakfast ready for you in a while."

Goten hummed with staisfied comprehension, and reached an instinctive arm out for his mother. She took him with tenderness.

She kissed Gohan's cheek and said with pride, "Go on, Gohan. Go and meet the world."

He grinned the Son grin, and raced out the door. He powered up with no effort and jetted off. As he ascended into the air, he raised his power levels until he was flying rather faster than he normally would. He was a little late, after all.

Humming a pleasant little tune to himself, with his pleasant little grin on his face, Gohan tore through the sky with the speed of a Saiyan champion.

Orange Star High School...ready or not, here Son Gohan comes!

Saiyan's could get this look about them. They were an expressive race, one which felt their emotions with intensity nearly unmatched in the galaxy. One minute, their emotions are leaning one way. Happy, sad, confused...anything.

The next? They just looked blank and terrifying. Vegeta constantly wore that face, so it wasn't necessarily scary for him anymore. It was just who he was.

Watching the nicest man in the whole universe just turn dead eyed...King Kai had to admit, it was one of the most disturbing things he had ever had to witness. Goku was a simple man. Easy smiles, awkward confusions, and a complete lack of knowledge towards most social structures. However, within the past year, the man had begun to show signs of cracking. That saiyan blood was beginning to boil. However, this wasn't about some upcoming battle or a world shaking event.

He just missed his family.

He couldn't blame him, though. King Kai had, foolishly in hindsight, allowed him to watch most of his households activities up until that point. Watching them grieve over him, and being able to see the kind of great man his son had grown into...

"Goku..."

He attempted to interrupt the mans brooding, but was interrupted (with a jump scare) by the great warrior leaping to his feet.

"How much longer do I have to wait," Goku intoned with clipped emotions, his Saiyan rage barely in check.

King Kai hesitated, and truly thought out his options. On one hand, doing anything but beseaching patience would probably irk his superiors. He was already dead, his sphere of influence greatly diminished, and absolutely no real advancement in the last millenia. However, thinking back on what Goku was forced to endure over the last seven years...and after all he had done for the entirety of creation...

King Kai straightened his shoulders and made a decision. "Let's go ask the Grand Kai himself."


	3. Uh-Oh! Trouble Comes in Many Forms!

"Awwhhh man! More crooks?!" Gohan exclaimed with exasperation, the not so distant sound of gunfire breaking through the hustle and bustle of the cityscape. "I had to stop two more batches of these goons just coming here to fill out the transfer papers, and another group when I was gonna attend the first orientation! What gives with this town?"

Satan City, formerly Orange Star, had been facing a strange economic downturn as of late. The change had been an abrupt and shocking turn from the massive prosperity after the Cell Games, and Herule Satan's charitable social outreaches and business practices. That had probably given rise to these recent gangs and crime incidents; at least, that was the common wisdom and general mindset.

Gohan didn't buy it; that didn't seem right to the young demi-saiyan. He had done a little digging, and the timelines didn't match up. The economic downturn had started AFTER the first major incident. Not exactly conclusive evidence by any stretch, but it was odd. The large drop had been sudden and a little drastic, but mostly it was only affecting the government at the moment. Thanks to the efforts of the Satan Foundation and Capsule Corps, social programs and other citizen based expenditures had yet to be affected. It was a bandage, though. That was sure to change. Soon, businesses would start to collapse; after that, poverty would go up. Then, the city was sure to face an actual crime wave. It was shaping up to be a doozy of one, as well.

Which left Gohan with his hypotheses that these men and their actions were somehow connected to this whole thing. The coincidence was just too great. He just had no evidence to back it up...yet. But maybe, with a little bit of digging...he could find a connection.

"Well, I'm getting closer. I better transform into a Super Saiyan this time as well, in case anybody ELSE sees me," Gohan muttered to himself with a frown, before effortlessly shifting into the ultimate weapon of mass destruction that his race was legendary for. He rocketed towards the gunfire, and was there within moments.

He took a quick assessment of the situation: two cops behind their car, which now more resembled swiss cheese than a once fucntioning law enforcement vehicle. Four big, brawny meatheads with automatic weapons in a truck, recklessly firing at the cops. Two were in the flatbed, one at the drivers wheel, and one who was leaning out of the window and shooting over the roof. It looked like they had the money they wanted, and were just...sitting there. Shooting at the cops. Seriously, was this town just filled with stereotypical "bad dudes"? It made Gohan angry; they were clearly just bloodthirsty weaklings.

'Boy did they piss off the wrong guy,' he thought to himself with a devious grin.

Gohan landed with a resounding crash in front of where the assailants were shooting, his aura evaporating the bullets before they could even get close. The shooters had just enough time to look startled before he lifted the car into the air and flipped the vehicle on its side. This sent the two in the back sprawling, and made the third perp slide straight out the window. The fourth...where was he?

The demi-saiyan leaned the car over the opposite direction, and saw that the very frightened and confounded criminal was _actually wearing his seatbelt_. 'Jeez Louise, people sure are weird in this town...'

With a quick and forceful yank the man was free of the vehicle and tossed bodily next to his stunned friends. Reunited, the bewildered cons took aim on Gohan.

"Back off freak, or-"

CRRRRUUUUUNCH.

Their mouths dropped in awe as the tall, golden warrior began folding their vehicle up like a piece of paper.

The young man gave a satisfied smirk as he dropped the hulking mass of metal at their feet. "You were saying, boys?" Gohan intoned with patient expectance. They instantly dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender.

Gohan, turned around, expecting to find the area cleared and ripe for him to take off into the air in private-

-and received quite the shock when he was quite literally surrounded. The two police officers were attempting to shake his hand at the same time; about a dozen and a half other citizens were yammering over each other, all vying for his attention.

"Goodness! What strength! Are you-"

"What kinda supplements you takin', bro?! I could be your trainin-"

"ARE YOU AN ALIEN? DO YOU COME IN PEACE?"

"Hey!" two girls his age ran up to him, one holding a pen and a magazine. "Could ya sign a girls copy o' Vogue?"

Her friend began unbuttoning her blouse with a seductive smile, opening it up to a less than decent level. "How about ya sign my-"

"Eep!" Gohan exclaimed, his face the same shade of red as a tomato. Time to escape!

He took a step back and away from prying grasps, placed two fingers to his head, and then-

-was insantly in an alley he had taken note of earlier. A quick scan for any ki signatures revealed that he was alone, so he depowered to his regular state. As he blew out a sigh of relief and walked out into the street, Gohan couldn't help but mutter bewilderedly to himself. "Jeez! What was that all about?! And I thought Cell, BoJack, and Broly were scary. I wish mom had warned me about city girls!"

"Watch what you say about city girls, buster!"

"Gahhh!" Gohan exclaimed with a flail of his arms, directing his attention at the new comer that had appeared so suddenly by his side. "Jeez, where d' y'all come from?!"

The diminutive girl with pigtails, who had just appeared beside him, huffed as she tossed him a glance up and down. "This is a city, country boy. It's the nature of the concrete jungle. Now, can you explain what happened here?"

"Uhhh..." Gohan intoned at the stange question. "I came out of the alleyway and you started yelling at me..."

The raven haired girls face grew red, a strange mixture of disbelief and anger on her countenance. "NO YOU BONEHEAD! What happened HERE!"

She cast a finger over to Gohans right and he followed it. The scene before him was hectic, to say the least; the car was a tiny flat pancake on the ground, the cops had managed to get all the criminals up against a wall and cuffed, and even more citizens were gathering into the street at the promise of all the commotion. A few of them were starting to whisper amongst themselves, and he distinctlty caught the term, 'The Golden Fighter.'

Oh. That.

"Ummm, I must have just missed it," Gohan said, bringing a finger up to scratch his face and looking away from this girls piercing stare. He tried to smile convincingly; it ended up becoming a rather frightened and uncomfortable grimace. "Hehehe..."

She stared at him incredulously, and then thew up her arms with a huge sigh. "Whatever, man."

As she stalked towards the scene of the crime, Gohan quickly made his escape. 'Ahhh great job, you doofus. You exposed your powers to a crowd, caused a fair amount of damage to the city roads, and made yourself look like a moron in front that girl! Shame, she was cute...if not a little pushy.'

Heaving a big sigh, he rounded a corner and then sprinted off to school.

"Way to go, Son Gohan..." 

* * *

Videl stared at what was left of the car that was crushed. Then at the footprints that had been indented upon the ground, the spiderweb cracking weaved with perilous danger. Then at the spent shellcasings (of which there were insane amounts of), the shot up police car (which was in no way fit to be driven ever again), and then to the criminals huddled against the wall (looking as if they had just seen the devil).

She circled between them for a minute. 'Allllllrighty, then...'

"I swear it, miss Videl, i- it was a-...an... an angel!"

Videl sighed, and looked the officers up and down. She knew them both; Larry, the older man who had spoken, was a career patrol man and dedicated peace keeper. He was a little on the portly side with a big moustache, and decidedly old fashioned views, but he was a good man through and through. Videl was very glad that he had escaped the excitement unharmed. His partner was Bill- tall, thin, always wearing aviators everywhere. Bill was a little on the weird side, but followed all the rules to a 't'. As far as rookies went, he was a promising one.

She addressed the kindly old police officer who had just spoken. "Larry, angels don't exist."

"Maybe at one point I would'a agreed witcha," Larry replied solemnly; his partner nodded vehemently by his side. "But this guy...he glowed with golden, holy fire! The bullets couldn' even penetrate tha' glow, they just...evap'rated! And the way he lifted the truck and folded it...it was an act'o Kami, I tell ya!"

Videl honestly didn't doubt the occurrences. The world had already been shown these kinds of unnatural magic tricks in the past. Hadn't her father already proven that they just couldn't keep up with good old fashioned martial arts, though?

"I don't doubt what you saw, I just doubt the origin of these powers. This wasn't some 'act of Kami'- it was just one of those brave, good magicians finally returning to the world," she said soothingly to Larry. He shook his head in the negative, however.

"No, Videl, ya didn't see it. Plus, if I'mma be real honest, it wasn't even this fella's power that so impressed me-no, it was his mercy," Larry said with reverence. At the young womans inquiring look, he continued. "He could'a squashed these goons like a whol' lotta detritus under his boot! Instead...he spared 'em. Honestly, it didn't even look like 'e thought'a killin' 'em! That is some real, genuine good right there. How often do these fella's with these powers use 'em fer good?"

Videl took a moment to ponder that, and felt a small flicker of hope. There was a lot of evil going on in Satan City these days; she wouldn't mind the help, if he truly was a good guy. Not many people attained that much power and then decided to use it selflessly, after all...

"And ta' think he's a kid that goes to your school," Larry sighed loudly. "Kami works in mysterious ways."

Videl did a double take at that. "Wait, how do you know that?!"

"Why, he had one of those badges on!" And the older officer pointed at the school badge Videl wore at her waist. "He was also wearin' the school colors! White shirt, black vest, and red pants! Seemed t'be fairly broad shouldered, but his clothes were so dang baggy..."

She felt like she couldn't breathe. "This warrior...did he have black hair, dark eyes? Look sorta goofy, but kinda cute too?"

The older officer frowned and scratched at his chin. "No, miss. Golden hair, deep green eyes, confident expression, mos'ly...until that girl almost flashed him. Also, can't tell ya if he was cute or not..."

Videl wasn't even listening anymore. Description was a little off, but shape changers were all around them, even in the city where you had to register as one. Mainly humanoid animal species became shape-shifters, but still...it was a possibilty, especially for a powerful magician. "What kinda reaction did he have when that girl...ya know?" Videl inquired, becoming a little pink at the thought of such forward behavior.

At this, the other officer spoke up with a snort. "Guy turned redder than a glass of wine! Almost looked like he had never seen a pair of-"

"THANKS, BILL," Larry cut off with a slap on his partners shoulder, having become keenly aware of Videl's increasingly embarrassed expression. "I suppose in a-way, he was a lil' goofy at the end- though I can't necessarily blame 'im. And, if those girls actions are anythin' to go by...yeah, I'd say he was a pretty good lookin' fella."

Videl nodded, still in thought. Bill snapped his fingers, an idea coming to him. "Our body cameras! Give it a few hours, we can have video for ya'!"

Videls face lit up and Larry snapped his fingers, pointing with approval at his young partner. Police cameras had just been repealed as non-mandatory for SCPD a few months back; thankfully, Larry and Bill were some of the few officers left who chose to wear them. "You guys are the best!" Videl exclaimed and took Larry's hand. "Give me a call when you get the footage, please?"

The older officer saluted her, and Videl tossed her Jetcopter Capsule down. "See ya later, officers!"

As she tore off to her school, Videl was lost in thought. She frowned a little as she realized, should her hypotheses be correct, that the cute boy had lied to her about being involved in the situation.

She really hated it when people lied to her. Not that she expected a stranger to tell the truth about something this big, but still...she couldn't help it if she had been burned in the past. She was going to have to find this young man and grind the truth out of him...and maybe, just maybe, gain an ally in the fight against this crime wave. She was so close, she felt it. The robberies, this new gang that had apparently infinite and disposable members, the politicians who seemingly were taking away safety measures and inconveniences within the more apparently corrupt police department; it was all connected, and she was going to break it. She would save her city.

If she had looked down at that moment, she would have seen a very familiar and suspicious young man absolutely burning through the streets at near impossible speeds.

It would have been another clue, but she missed it...this time.

* * *

After one last round of orientation and the official schedule for his classes, Gohan stood outside the door of his very first class in high school. He couldn't help but relish the moment to himself, a little. His mother hadn't gone to anything resembling a social environment for her education. Goku just flat out never got any. He was the first in his family to start a truly normal life- or, at least, as normal as was possible when you were the defender of the planet. This was the start of a new beginning for the Son family; he was even thinking about getting Goten enrolled in a pre-school program!

. . . .ok, maybe not quite yet, but Gohan could dream of a better life for his little brother, couldn't he?

The strongest man in the world took a deep breath, calming his nervous mind, and reached a hand for the door. He knocked with a bit of trepidation, and soon enough the door swung open to reveal his edlerly teacher. Gohan vaguely recalled the man from his placements tests, and the praise he had rendered unto the younger academic. This man clearly remembered Gohan, though- his brows shot up and the excitement he radiated was palpable, even to those who couldn't read ki signatures.

"Ah ha! There you are, my lad!" he declared with gusto and rushed the shy boy into the room. "Class! Let's everyone give a warm greeting to our newest student! This young man scored PERFECTLY on his placement exams- a feat only done by the great Bulma Briefs, who was also a student of mine! Please, introduce yourself good man!"

"Ummm...hello," Gohan began shyly, studiously eyeing his feet. He heard a couple of feminine coo's at his small blush, which deepened. "My name is Son Gohan."

"This young man has many different talents and interests, ranging from thermonuclear physics and advanced microbiology, to farm work and martial arts! Videl, I'm sure that the two of you will get along swimmingly- why don't you let him sit next to you? Show him the ropes!"

Gohan followed the mans eye line until-

-he was staring into the accusing, yet lovely, sharp blue eyes of the girl he had seen earlier that day at the scene of the crime. Gohan felt himself visibly pale and gulped at her gaze. A quick scan of her ki and emotional output gave way to three startling facts. One, this girl had a much higher power level than most other humans that he knew. Two, she could feel things with ludicrous intensity. And three, she was feeling suspicion and conviction in those large, large quantities.

Gohan felt a very uncomfortable jolt. 'She knows. But how could that be possible?! It can't be, that's how!'

"Sure, Sharpener can push over a seat," Videl said with an eery cherfulness, elbowing the large muscular man next to her in the ribs and causing him to give a rather un-masculine squeal as he pushed over. The demi-Saiyan gulped as he made his way over to the black-haired young woman named Videl. High school just took a rather troubling turn, it would seem...

* * *

Videl couldn't help but stare. Her mouth must have fallen slightly as well, since Erasa had to lift it back up with a gentle hand and a suggestive wink.

It was him. That boy. From the scene of the crime. The school was large, but only the size of the facilities themselves. There weren't a whole lot of students in each of the four grades that were taught here. In reality, it was a decent chance that a new student would come into their class. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little ambushed by this sudden development.

Their teacher had begun to speak to them then. "This young man has many different talents and interests, ranging from thermonuclear physics and advanced microbiology, to farm work and martial arts! Videl, I'm sure that the two of you will get along swimmingly- why don't you let him sit next to you? Show him the ropes!"

Videl narrowed her eyes slightly at the mention of martial arts. 'So, he's a fighter huh? Doesn't much look like one to me.'

That was when they made eye contact. She studied the look in his eyes, and noticed with a hint of satisfaction that he clearly recognized her. He seemed...surprised? Nervous? Definitely a bit of both. 'You'd better be, Son Gohan. I'm gonna figure you out.'

"Sure, Sharpener can push over a seat," Videl said with stab outwards of her elbow. Her large and obnoxious friend squeaked as he slid away, and made room for this newcomer who slowly made his way up to where they were seated.

The girl studied him as he approached. He did have rather broad shoulders, but it was easy to miss with the baggy clothing and his relaxed posture. Jagged, messy hair...big friendly eyes...dazzlingly sweet and innocent smile...yup, he was definitely a cutie alright. Videl wasn't so low as to not be able to admit it to herself; just don't try and get her to voice it out loud after the fact.

He took his new seat next to her, and Videl opened her mouth to begin the interro-

"Hey handsome! My name is Erasa! Tell me a little about yourself!"

'Yup. You should have seen that coming from a whole mile away, Videl Satan,' the young woman thought to herself with an exasperated smile. Erasa had a type, you see. Tall, dark and handsome. Minus the actual dark part. She loved a man with dark hair, dark eyes, and a big goofy smile. 'This guy is essentially her dream man!'

"Oh! I'm nothing special," Gohan intoned in a quiet voice, laughing awkwardly and reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Just your regular old farm boy who wants to do better for his family!"

Videl narrowed her eyes a little at the gesture, noting how endearing it was. She couldn't help the little thought in the back of her head screaming, 'FAKER'.

Erasa ate it up. "That is SO adorable. A super genius fused with a big, handsome man; hidden behind the facade of a quiet nerd? Yes. Pleassssssssse!"

Gohan became even more flustered at that. "Errrr, thanks Erasa! But...I'm really not trying to stand out or anything..."

"Ha!" Sharpener exclaimed. What he said next made Videl almost want to hug him. "If that's true, then I bet you won't mind skipping out next period! It's gonna be martial arts; try to step up to me, nerd boy! We can see how good you are outside of your element. You don't look like you've ever even touched a dumbell."

The change was instantaneous, and just as brief. Gohan became an entirely different person for a moment. As Sharpener issued his challenge, Gohan became...powerfully indifferent? Almost as if the challenge was beneath him, and the mere thought of it was annoying and trifling. It was so fast, but it was almost...unsettling, in that single moment.

It was gone as soon as it arrived. "Uhhhh, I'm not so sure about that...I never got the fighters spirit, hehehe..."

Videl ignored the pointless chatter after that. She just had to wait until next period, and she would really be able to gauge what this kids strength level was...you wait and see! She was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was the Gold Warrior, and she was sure that he would reveal himself to be the new comer.

The rest of the period flew by relatively quickly. Gohan had spoken a little about himself at length. He had revealed that this was his first year of actual school based education, and that his mother and several tutors had home-schooled him. They also learned that he lived in the Mount Paozu area, several hours away even by jetcopter. He had quickly explained that he was staying with family in the much closer West City.

That had been a quick clue for Videl. Not only had he tripped up on his explanation as if he had to think it up on the spot, but it meant that there was no reason he should have been walking around downtown today. There were no buses to West City that stopped in that area of town. Actually, come to think of it, he would have had to walked the OPPOSITE direction to end up over there; the bus route that went to West City had only two stops, and it was station to station. However, that was the area you had to pass through if you were, say, flying from Mt. Paozu.

So...what did that mean? Videl knew this Gold Fighter could fly, so did that mean he had actually been...well, flying to school? Part of her couldn't help but think that was really cool. That line of thinking wasn't necessarily useful at the moment, however, so she quickly squashed the admiring thoughts.

The bell rang. Videl leveled Gohan with a smirk that said, 'You wait, I'll get you yet.'

Maybe he didn't understand the full breadth of the look at the moment, but if the sweat drop and deep gulp was any indication...he got the general point.

They made their way down to the gymnasium, Erasa and Sharpener talking animatedly to each other, Videl, and the new guy. He seemed rather at ease, honestly; actually, he looked very pleased with the current happenings. Videl pondered that for a moment. Why did he look so damn happy for seemingly no reason?

She decided to ask. Delicately. "So...Gohan," she announced with a practiced air of casual friendliness. Gohan jumped a little, and looked at her with wide eyes that could have been on a rabbit for all their shock. 'Jeez this guy is jumpy...'

"It looks like you've been having a good first day! I know it has pretty much only just begun, but what's been your favorite part so far?"

Gohan looked to be put at ease at the question. He smiled at her and said earnestly. "Honestly? Getting to know you guys a little!"

Videl blinked at that as Erasa and Sharpener looked at him with confusion, not quite sure what to make of the statement. Noticing her minor disarray,the young man continued. "I could have realistically had all this stuff continue to be home-schooled to me honestly. Not really an educational advantage by coming here. Honestly...I sorta came to make friends."

Videl blinked again, as Son Gohan opened up even more. Wow. This guy was...very open, in a way.

She tried to keep in mind that he was the running candidate for the supremely powerful gold fighter, but his easy smile and seemingly genuine nature was very convincing. He just seemed...too sweet to be the guy who responded to violence with violence.

"I had friends growing up, but almost none of them were my age, save for two; the rest were all my dads old friends. I guess I have my little brother now as well, who I obviously love, but..."

He took a moment to chew his words over in his mind. "...with dad...gone, and it being just my mom and me raising him...it sort of is more like a crash course in parenting."

He looked at the three veteran students by his side and gave an absolutely gigantic smile. "This is the closest I've ever been to having friends my own age! I want to thank the three of you, for accepting me so quickly! It gives me hope for getting to know you guys even better!"

Videl had never felt so conflicted or guilty in her life. Who knew what kind of crap this guy had had to deal with growing up, and the first thing she starts doing is prying into him and doubting everything that he is? She felt rather low about herself at the moment, as they rounded down stairwells and through bustling hallways.

"Ahhh, who ever said we were friends, geek bait?" Sharpener declared with little conviction, as Erasa cooed and melted.

The long haired man leveled a soft punch at Gohans ribs, and yanked back in surprise when he made contact. "Jeez! You made outta metal or something?!"

"Uhhhh sorry! Farm work keeps me in shape...? Hahaha!"

Videl started to narrow her eyes at that and then stopped.

'But that's suspicious!'

'Who cares! Let him have his secrets! You're just paranoid!'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the imaginary war between her conflicting emotions. They had just arrived in the gymnasium. She decided that she was going to watch him, but not hound him like she intended. Her way of giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Come on, everyone," she declared with a genuine smile. "Let's get this show on the road!"


End file.
